dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Hunter
The Night Hunter is a player-controlled infected featured in Dying Light. It is exclusively seen in Be The Zombie multiplayer mode. Description A fearsome predator who watches over nests of incubating Volatiles. As the ultimate zombie, the Night Hunter has Absolute-human skills, which offer an edge over survivors in the quarantine. The Night Hunter can be seen only in the Be The Zombie game mode. Just like the Survivors, it has a skill tree which can improve its attacks, movement, and other abilities. The Night Hunter can howl which reveals the survivors globally, like an improved survivor sense. As the Hunter levels up, it will gain skill points that can be used to purchase new skills from the skill tree. Its tendrils allow him to traverse at absolute extreme speeds and never runs out of stamina, which is never lost in the presence of UV light. The Night Hunter's primary attack is the pounce which can only be used at full stamina. It wraps its tendrils around the targeted survivor, delivering a fatal bite on their necks and instantly killing them. When in danger, the Hunter can ground pound, knocking enemies away in order to escape from UV light. As the Night Hunter levels up, it gains the ability to spit four different projectiles. The first spit will explode after a short delay. After the explosion, all survivors hit will be chased down by Suiciders. This is a useful tactic for forcing survivors onto rooftops, sending them into disarray, and causing them to separate. The second spit will also explode after a short delay, but this spit instead disables all UV lights (including flares) in an area for a short time. The third spit is the Senser Spit (Mutation 1) which disables the Survivor Sense making it harder for the Survivors to find the Night Hunter, The senser spit lasts 5 minutes. The fourth spit is the Toxic Spit (Mutation 2). This spit allows the Night Hunter to shoot a Toxic Puddle at the Survivors dealing damage when they stand in it. The Night Hunter also has the ability to tackle enemies, which can be used to fling enemies large distances and deal fairly high damage, especially if they fall long distances. Its UV Shield ability blocks incoming UV light and is best used to escape, since pouncing will deactivate it. The Night Hunter can also use a skill called UV Heal (Mutation 3) which allows the Night Hunter to block UV Light and Heal its Health and bring its Stamina back up much faster. The Hunter can also unlock a skill which allows airborne ground slams. Later, it is also able to upgrade to carry one more spit of each type and combine a ground slam with spits that cover the target in the selected spit after being knocked down. As the Night Hunter acquires all upgrades for its current skill tree, the player will have the choice to mutate and acquire more skills and improvements for the Hunter. It will look more like a 'king' of sorts, with it developing a crown made out of its bone and acquiring spikes. Tips and tricks Trivia The Night Hunter is the only infected that can swim. * It's odd how the Hunter has stamina, seeing as other enemies such as Virals and Volatiles do not. However, this is likely for balancing reasons. * The Night Hunter might be inspired by Marvel's 'Venom'. They are vaguely similar in appearance, both antagonists, and both use tendrils to traverse the environment. * The Night Hunter's powers are very similar to many of the abilities that the Special Infected contain in the Left 4 Dead franchise: ** Out of all, the Hunter from Left 4 Dead is the most similar to the Night Hunter. Both have the ability to pounce upon their enemies and attack them, can move on all fours, can move fast upon sprinting, and can perform high and long jumps. Both of their names are also very similar to each other's. ** The Horde Summoner Spit ability resembles the Boomer's function of vomiting on its opponent(s), thus tagging them and summoning an infected horde to attack them. ** The Night Hunter's spitting ability (especially the Toxic Acid) acts very similar to the Spitter's ability to spit out a harmful acidic projectile at their opponent(s). The Toxic Acid ability resembles more true to the Spitter's ability, as the Spitter's projectile can spread into a large pool upon hitting the ground much like the Toxic Acid ability. ** The Tackle ability is very similar to the Charger's ability to charge into it's opponent(s). ** The Night Hunter's locomotion tendrils may be considered similar to the Smoker's tongue ability. While the tendrils don't drag the opponent back towards the Hunter much like the Smoker does with it's tongue, the tendrils are seen used by wrapping around the opponent's body and holding him in position while the pounce attack occurs and kills the opponent, before unraveling off the victim's body. * In the demo mission Public Face, the Night Hunter's pounce attack is different from the main game; when the Night Hunter jumps on the player, it slams its arms into the player, ripping out their guts and eating them. * When the Night Hunter uses the ground pound if you listen it is the male virals scream but it sounds deeper. * In one of the endings of The Following Kyle Crane turned into a Sentient Volatile, although many fans believe it to be a Night Hunter. * When the Night Hunter sprints and uses tendril locomotian it runs faster every time when used. * The Night Hunter can attack when using UV block skill. * The Hunter takes no fall damage whatsoever. * In the tutorial when a human looks at you (Night Hunter) it has a 5 second reaction time and will sometimes look away when you dont move (exept for the time when you get blasted in the face with UV light) * They're multiple theories with the Night Hunter. ** There is a theory that the Night Hunter behaves like a sentient volatile. ** There is another theory that the Night Hunter is actually Kyle Crane if you chose the Infected Ending in The Following. *If you play at night, stop and listen carefully. One can hear the Night Hunter's howl. *The Hunter is slower than a player when fighting and some times slower at running, but its health regenerates faster. Example Kyle Crane Night Hunter Skills and Ranks - Mutation 1 = Mutation 1: * Horde Spit * Horde Spit x2 * UV Suppressor Spit * UV Suppressor Spit x2 * UV Block * UV Block x2 * Ground Pound * Arial Ground Pound * Ground Pound Range Increase * Tackle * Tackle Range Increase * Leapfrog * Pounce Shockwave * Speed Increase * Tendril Locomotion * UV Block Durration * UV Suppressor Spit Durration * Spit Smash * Sensor Block Spit - Mutation 2 = Mutation 2: * Horde Spit * Horde Spit x2 * UV Suppressor Spit * UV Suppressor Spit x2 * UV Block * UV Block x2 * Ground Pound * Arial Ground Pound * Ground Pound Range Increase * Tackle * Tackle Range Increase * Leapfrog * Pounce Shockwave * Speed Increase * Tendril Locomotion * UV Block Durration * UV Suppressor Spit Durration * Spit Smash * Sensor Block Spit * Toxic Spit - Mutation 3 = Mutation 3: * Horde Spit * Horde Spit x2 * UV Suppressor Spit * UV Suppressor Spit x2 * UV Block * UV Block x2 * UV Healing * Ground Pound * Arial Ground Pound * Ground Pound Range Increase * Tackle * Tackle Range Increase * Leapfrog * Pounce Shockwave * Speed Increase * Tendril Locomotion * UV Block Durration * UV Suppressor Spit Durration * Spit Smash * Sensor Block Spit * Toxic Spit - NH Ranks = Night Hunter Ranks: # "Walker" # "Runner" # "Biter" # "Bolter" # "Stalker" # "Beast" # "Mauler" # "Juggernaut" # "Widow Maker" # "Carnivore" # "Hunter" # "Apex Predator" - Human Ranks = Human Ranks: # "Prey" # "Casualty" # "Endangered" # "Underdog" # "Runner" # "Contender" # "Challenger" # "Fighter" # "Dominant" # "Ruthless" # "Indomitable" # "Ultimate Survivor" }} Gallery General NightHunterHead01.jpg|''An early concept of the Night Hunter's head, showcasing a large tumor-like growth covering his left eye'' NightHunterHead02.jpg|''An early concept of the Night Hunter's head, showcasing a skeletal look'' NightHunterHead03.jpg|''A final concept of the Night Hunter's head, showcasing a "turban" tumor'' NightHunterVariations.jpg|''Early concept variations of the Night Hunter'' Dying light night hunter.jpg DL-16.jpg|In-game appearance Be the Zombie Still.jpg DL-17.jpg DL-25.jpg 239140 screenshots 2015-01-31 00010.jpg|Night Hunter, killing the player 239140 screenshots 2015-01-31 00008.jpg|Night Hunter in game 239140 screenshots 2015-01-31 00009.jpg|Night Hunter exposed to UV light Skill Tree 2015-01-31 00021.jpg 2015-01-31 00020.jpg 2015-01-31 00019.jpg 2015-01-31 00018.jpg 2015-01-31 00017.jpg 2015-01-31 00016.jpg 2015-01-31 00015.jpg 2015-01-31 00014.jpg 2015-01-31 00013.jpg 2015-01-31 00012.jpg 2015-01-31 00011.jpg 2015-01-31 00010.jpg 2015-01-31 00009.jpg 2015-01-31 00008.jpg 2015-01-31 00007.jpg 2015-01-31 00006.jpg 2015-01-31 00005.jpg 2015-01-31 00004.jpg 2015-01-31 00003.jpg 2015-01-31 00002.jpg Mutations Nighthunter.png|Mutation 1 (Blue) Night Hunter.png|Mutation 2 (Green) Mutation 3.png|Mutation 3 pl:Nocny Łowca ru:Ночной охотник Category:Enemies Category:Common Infected Category:Night Infected